The Fictitious Pregnancy of Mara Jade
by Jayden Skywalker
Summary: What happens when the SW gang mistakenly believe Mara Jade is pregnant? Who will they think is the baby's father, and what do they do to try and help her in her "delicate situation"?
1. Default Chapter

A very special thank you to my beta readers Elizabeth and Allison. You ladies are terrific.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story is inspired by a catchy little saying that hangs on my mother-in-law's wall. (author unknown) "I'm sure you understood what you think I said, but I'm not sure that you realize, what you heard is not what I meant."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucas films and Timothy Zahn. I am making no money nor claiming any rights to characters.  
  
The Fictitious Pregnancy of Mara Jade  
  
Setting: Three years after The Last Command on Coruscant.  
  
Spoilers: None, this is strictly an AU story.  
  
Prolog: Talon Karrde and crew had came to Coruscant to attend inservices on current trade rights of the New Republic. Karrde had just left one such meeting and walked to a nearby eatery for a late breakfast. There he ran into his second in command, Mara Jade.  
  
Chapter One: Mara and Talon  
  
The midmorning sun kissed the back of the man's shoulders as he made his way through the city streets to a secluded tavern he often frequented when he was on this planet. The morning assembly on the trade commission, showcasing keynote speaker Borsch Fey'lya, had left him feeling weary and drained. He theorized a late breakfast was just the thing to prepare him for the next round of inservices with the garrulous Bothan.   
  
Talon Karrde walked though the double doors of the tavern and was met with the quiet, subdued lighting that contrasted pleasantly with the busy city. As his eyes adjusted to the to the low illumination, he began to search for his second in command, Mara Jade. He smiled to himself as he remembered how she had tricked him into attending today's meetings with the promise she would attend tomorrow's. He later discovered that Leia Organa Solo would be tomorrow's keynote speaker for the conference who, in Karrde's opinion, was a very engaging speaker at the podium.   
  
He soon found Mara sitting in a rear booth of the pub, which offered a clear view of all the entrances in the room. As he studied her profile, he marveled privately at the subtle changes that had occurred in the young woman since he had first come to know her a few years back. Gone was the aura of anger and hate, leaving behind a gentle beauty that few would dare to mention. Most people were of an understanding it would be a mistake to let their guard down around her, for she still held a menacing presence and was considered to be one of the deadliest women in the galaxy. Talon, however, knew that it now mostly a front she carefully manifested to keep others at bay. He sighed as he realized how much he had grown to love her. She was probably the closest thing to a daughter he would ever have. As he approached the table and sat down, she customarily was the first to speak.  
  
"Karrde, I finally figured out what's wrong with that stupid, temperamental vornskr of yours," the young woman declared as she picked at a sweet roll.  
  
A vornskr was normally a four-legged nocturnal mammal with long legs and an even longer tail used as a whip in the hunt of its prey . Talon had long ago had the tails of his two pet vornskrs removed, which seemed to reduce the beasts aggression, although did not diminish the animals' instinct to attack Force sensitive beings. However he had not, due to her young age, removed the tail on his female vornskr.   
  
"Now Mara, Red is not temperamental. She's just 'particular', like a lot of women I know," he admonished.   
  
Mara shot him an annoyed look. "I am not particular. I just like things done to my satisfaction."  
  
Talon raised an eyebrow, amusement shown in his eyes. "Of course Mara, but I wasn't referring to you."  
  
She snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, and you just happened to name her 'Red', because of her beautiful reddish fur."  
  
"Actually, it was Luke who came up with that name. I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Skywalker?" She replied in mock disdain. "He's as bad as you when it comes to subtle implications."  
  
Karrde's brows furrowed together ready to deny this, but noticing the look on her face he realized he wasn't going to win the debate. He tried a new avenue instead, "So what do you deem is wrong with the vornskr?"  
  
"She's pregnant," Mara stated matter-of-factly.  
  
His face fell. "No! Already? She's not even a year old yet." Remembering the sudden interest his two male vornskr had taken in the female, he let out a groan.  
  
Mara smiled in satisfaction. 'Serves you right,' she thought to herself. She couldn't help needling his predicament. "You know Karrde, I can't be sure, but I think I could sense more than one life form in Red."   
  
The man placed his face in his hands with his elbows resting on the table as he privately rebuked his purchase of the female vornskr. Why had he listened to Calrissian? He fathomed that man could sell  
  
sand to a moisture farmer.   
  
Mara left the remains of her sweet roll on her plate and rose from the table. 'Humph, that'll teach him to name his beasts after me,' she thought casting her boss a triumphant smile as a farewell. As she walked out of the pub, Talon heard an unaccustomed laugh escape her lips.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Talon and Ghent  
  
Ghent spied Karrde across the room and began to walk toward him. As he approached, he noticed Mara Jade leaving the pub. That in itself wasn't strange, but the fact that she was laughing was most uncommon. He continued his journey until he was seated across the table from his boss.   
  
Unnoticed by both men, Han Solo also entered the tavern and took a seat at the table behind them. He was about to offer a 'hello', but fell silent perceiving the seriousness of Karrde's demeanor.  
  
Ghent continued to watch the woman's departure then turned to ask Talon what Jade had found so funny. When he noticed a plate of food sitting untouched and a look of despair on Karrde's face, he instantly asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
With a sigh, Talon replied, "I'm afraid our Red is pregnant."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, shock plain on his face.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Mara just told me. She thinks there's a chance it might be twins," Karrde admitted.  
  
Han had been taking a drink of ale and abruptly spit it out upon hearing the news. He quickly began mopping up the liquid with a cloth, but continued to listen intently.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ghent asked in shock?  
  
"I'm not sure, but they can't stay on the ship, that's for sure."  
  
Ghent looked horrified. "You can't separate them from their mother."  
  
"Not right away, but perhaps it's time to get rid of her too. She's always been so irritable; it'll be much worse now that she's pregnant."  
  
Ghent nodded his head in agreement. "Which one is the father?" He inquired.  
  
"Well, now, I surmise we've got it narrowed down to two possibilities, don't we? I suppose it doesn't matter though; the harm is done." Karrde replied as he stroked his beard.   
  
"I reckon so," Ghent conceded.   
  
Karrde signed, "I guess I didn't see this coming, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Have you ever noticed the way the two hover around her all the time?"  
  
Nodding in agreement, Ghent added, "I'm surprised it hadn't happened before now."   
  
After a lull in conversation, Talon stood up, "Let's head back to the ship for a while. I've lost my appetite." He rose and began to head toward the door. Ghent gave a last longing look that the untouched food then followed after him.   
  
Han watched them walk away as his anger began to build. 'How could they be so callous?' He wondered to himself. He shook his head in disgust imagining how Mara must be feeling right now. 'The poor kid must feel so alone.' Then his mouth dropped open in shock as he imagined the possibility of who might be the baby's father. A grin quickly spread across his face. "Luke, you old nerf you." Suddenly no longer thirsty, he rushed home to talk to Leia. She was going to faint.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chp 3 & 4

Author's note: Thank you all for your wonderful comments. It makes me want to keep writing. I hope you all enjoy the rest. Jayden  
  
A very special thank you to my beta readers Elizabeth and Allison. You ladies are terrific.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucas films and Timothy Zahn. I am making no money nor claiming any rights to characters.  
  
______________________________  
  
Chapter Three: Han and Chewie  
  
Han raced into his apartment. He was winded having jogged the whole way back from the restaurant. "Leia?" He called. He got a questioning growl in response. Seeing the Wookie across the room he remembered his wife was away with meetings all morning.  
  
"Chewie, we've got to talk." Looking around as he noticed how quiet the room was he asked. "Where are the kids?"   
  
"Playing in their bedroom. What is so important?" The Wookie replied in his native language that Han could understand.  
  
Han sat on the edge of the couch as could barely contain himself. The eagerness pervaded plainly upon his face. "Okay, you can't tell anyone this to anyone."   
  
The Wookie nodded in agreement.   
  
"I was down at that pub near the palace. You know, the one Borsch Fey'lya got kicked out of last week?"  
  
Chewie smiled in remembrance.  
  
Han continued in a whisper. "I overheard Karrde and Ghent talking. Mara Jade is pregnant."  
  
The Wookie growled questionably.  
  
"I know, I can't believe it either. I think the baby is probably Luke's. You know they're always together. I think the kid's been showing her the Force, if you know what I mean," he said with a wink. If he had expected his friend to be excited, he was to be disappointed.  
  
"What about Lando?" Chewie calmly asked.  
  
Han paled a little. He had so quickly thought Luke was the father that he had forgotten all about Lando. Thinking back, he remembered Karrde's comment earlier 'Well, now, I guess we've got in nailed down to two possibilities, don't we?' Han let out a deep breath as he imagined how hurt the Kid would be if Mara had hooked up with Lando.  
  
"Whew, I hadn't though of that. Do you think the baby could be his? I mean, come on, Lando?" Han asked.  
  
"You have met him, haven't you? He is the biggest womanizer we know, and every time Jade is around he pants like a rancor in heat."  
  
Han grimaced as he let out a moan. "Look, maybe we better do something about this. Karrde talked like he was going to get rid of Mara before the baby is born and you know how stubborn she is. It'd be just like her go off on her own and not tell anyone about the baby. I think we should feel out both Luke and Lando and see if either have been 'romancing' Jade."  
  
Chewie let out an angry roar. "Karrde would fire Jade just for having a cub?" He had thought more of Karrde and was disappointed.  
  
"I know, it's disgusting, but we'll deal with him later." Han promised. "Right now we need to help Luke, and Mara too. How 'bout you find Lando and I'll go talk with the kid? But hey, don't give anything away yet. Just find out some information on whether he and Mara have dated. Don't tell him about he baby."  
  
"How do I do that?" Chewie inquired  
  
"I don't know, talk casual---but don't look like you're talking causal."  
  
With the plan set, Chewie left the apartment. No one noticed the shiny golden droid standing in the corner. "Oh my, this is terrible. I must talk to Artoo-Detoo."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: Threepio and Artoo  
  
A prissy golden droid tapped the comlink as he waited for a response. "Artoo? Artoo? Artoo-Detoo, what are you doing?"   
  
A beep was the response.  
  
"I'm sure Master Luke needs his hyperdrive fixed, but our assistance is needed. Trader Jade is with child."  
  
Artoo gave a mournful beep.   
  
"No I don't know if Master Luke is the father."  
  
Artoo's beeps seemed relieved.  
  
"Well that's beside the point. I know Trade Jade had threatened to blast you into space several times, but she is in great trouble. This is disastrous. She does not have a husband."  
  
Artoo now had a series of beeps as a response.  
  
"I don't believe that was called for, Artoo-Detoo. If Master Luke heard you talk like that about Mara Jade, he would wipe your memory."  
  
Another mournful beep came from the comlink.  
  
"Yes, I do really believe he would do it. Now, we must help Mara Jade. We need to find her a husband,"   
  
the golden droid stated.   
  
Threepio listened to his companion's response then announced, "Don't worry Artoo. I have the perfect plan. We just need to get some credits together. Meet me in the palace's south lobby in one hour. We haven't a moment to lose."  
  
The golden droid shut down the comlink and walked out of the room. He did not notice the young, brown eyed child hiding behind the couch.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chp 5 & 6

Author's Note: Once again I wanted to thank all of you for all your feedback. It means a great deal to me. Sadly, I didn't write a Lando and Chewie scene. I guess I didn't have any ideas come at me on that. However, you'll be able to understand how their conversation went when Luke meets up with Lando later on in the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucas films and Timothy Zahn. I am making no money nor claiming any rights to characters.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Chapter Five: Jaina and Leia  
  
The afternoon sun was flooding through the main chamber of the room as Leia walked into the apartment and let out a sigh. Another grueling day with Fey'lya. She swore to herself that he could drive even Obi-wan Kenobi to the dark side. She looked around the empty room and was about to call out for her family when she heard the familiar splashing of water. 'It must be bath time,' she mused to herself.  
  
Leia walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup caf and found her 3-year-old daughter at the table coloring pictures. "Hello, Mama."  
  
"Hello Jaina. Daddy giving the boys a bath?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't' want to take one with um. Anakin poops in the tub."  
  
Leia smiled at the memory of the twins screaming in unison, desperately trying to escape the tub. A third child, a toddler, sat giggling as small amount of his bowel movement floated on the water's surface.  
  
"Mommy?" The young voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Did you know Marwa Jade is gonna haf a baby?"  
  
Puzzlement crossed Leia's features as she tried to discern what on Coruscant was her daughter talking about. "Honey, where did you hear that?"  
  
"Threepo was talkin' on the link an' he told R2 that Marwa is gonna haf a baby and know what? I heard Daddy tell Chewie that unca Luke might be the daddy, but unca Lando might be the daddy too, but Mama, know what else? Marwa doesn't haf a husban', an' Mama, you said girls need husban' to haf babies, but Marwa doesn' haf a husban' an' she's haffing a baby how can she haf a baby if she don't haf a husban'?" The little girl took a deep inhalation of air to catch her breath. She sat with a serene look on her face waiting for her mother's reply.  
  
Meanwhile, Leia's eyes had grown quite large at her daughter's story. "Jaina, I don't know what's going on with Mara, but I need to talk to your father first."  
  
"But Mama, how can Marwa haf a baby if she don't haf a husban'?"  
  
Leia sighed, but as she felt the truth was always the best approach, she answered, "Jaina, some women have babies without husbands, but it's better when you have a husband to help you with the baby. Babies need their daddies, just like you and Jacen and Anakin need your daddy."  
  
"So you mean girls can haf babies and not haf to get a husban'?" The excitement radiated from her eyes. Hesitantly Leia nodded her head. "GREAT! I'm gonna haf lots of babies, but I'm never gettin' married. Boys are so dumb."  
  
With that the girl jumped off the chair and ran out of the room. Leia put the caf away, grabbed the bottle of Corellian wine, and poured herself a full goblet.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six: Leia and Han  
  
Leia was pouring a second glass of the red spirit when her husband entered the room. He smiled warmly at her. Noticing the chalice in her hand, he surmised, "Tough day at work?"  
  
Returning the smile the woman conceded, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Are the kids in bed napping?"  
  
"Finally. I had to tell Jacen three different stories before he would go to sleep. Anakin went right out, but Jaina is humming lullabies to herself."  
  
"Yes, Jaina mentioned something interesting earlier," Leia said.  
  
"Oh?" He asked, as the urgency to tell Leia about Mara's baby gave way to the desire to hear of his daughter's latest antics.   
  
"She mentioned Mara Jade is going to have a baby and that the father is either Luke or Lando."  
  
Han's lips formed a surprised circle. "How did she know about that?"  
  
"You mean it's true?" Leia's voice rose an octave.  
  
Running a hand through his hair her husband confessed, "I'm afraid so. I overheard Karrde talking to Ghent today. Mara is pregnant, possibly with twins."  
  
Leia downed the last bit of wine with a gulp and then shuddered as a result. When she was once again in control, she inquired, "And Luke might be the father?"  
  
"Him or Lando. You've seen how much time Jade spends with both of them. It has to be one of them."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I hope the baby is Luke's." Seeing the look of question on her spouse's face she offered, "Don't get me wrong, I like Mara very much, but I think it would be much better for everyone concerned if she and Luke had been married before they 'procreated' shall we say."  
  
Leia continued to think for a moment then added with dread, "If this baby isn't Luke's, it'll kill him. I know he would never admit it, but he's in love with Mara."  
  
Han smiled and walked over and pulled his wife into an embrace. "Don't worry Princess, Chewie and I have everything under control."  
  
She pulled away and looked him in the face. "Huh?" She queried in a voice clearly showing her consternation. "I don't think we should get involved. This is Mara's business. Besides, it's not as if she'll be able to hide the truth for long once she begins to show."  
  
"As much as I would love to discuss this with a 'committee', we have to intervene. Karrde is planning on dismissing Jade from his staff," Han replied in contempt.   
  
"You must have misheard...he wouldn't do that to Mara. He practically thinks of Mara as a daughter."  
  
"Well that's not how he talked this morning. It was sickening. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard it myself, but he's going to oust her soon."  
  
"So," she asked, "what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Chewie is going to talk to Lando. You know, just feel him out. He won't let him in on the baby, yet."  
  
"Oh, now there's finesse. Chewie subtly asking Lando if he could possibly be the father of Mara's baby without mentioning the baby."  
  
"Bad move?" Han questioned.  
  
"I suspect by now Lando knows all about the baby." Leia let out a groan. "Well, the harm is done. Why don't you go talk to Luke and I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Han raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"  
  
With a smile, Leia resolutely stated, "I'm going to talk to Mara. I'll just call Winter to watch the kids."  
  
Han left the room and headed to Luke's apartment on the lower level. After Winter arrived, Leia departed as well. Reaching out with her limited Force ability, she hoped to find Mara's Force signature.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Just wanted to thank everyone again for all your wonderful comments and feedback. Mara and Leia coming up in the post after this one along with Luke and Lando. Not many chps left before it's all wrapped up. Thank you again. Jayden  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucas films and Timothy Zahn. I am making no money nor claiming any rights to characters.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven: Han and Luke  
  
Not finding Luke at his apartment, Han tried the next logical place...the docking bay.  
  
"Hey Kid!" Han Solo called to the figure crouched under a beat up looking X-wing.   
  
The younger man turned toward the voice as a smile came to his face. "Han, just in time. This hyperdrive is shot. With all the work you're always doing on the Falcon, I bet you'll know just what to do."  
  
"Ha! Very funny! I'll have you know the Falcon may occasionally need a bit of fine tuning, but it is still the fastest ship in the fleet," Han retorted with pride in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, when it runs," came Luke's pretended barb. "Mara has been boasting the Jade's Fire can outrun the Falcon any day of the week."  
  
Han shook his head in response. "Yeah, well, Jade is always boasting, but she never puts her credits where her mouth is." Han smiled at this. He and Jade had developed a special camaraderie where their ships where concerned.   
  
"Mara says the same thing about you. I think you're both too afraid to find out who's got the faster ship," Luke asserted with a laugh.  
  
Han's mouth dropped open in false shock. "Anytime she's ready, I'll be waiting....at the finish line." He bragged.   
  
The smile slowly fell from his face as he remembered the task of why he was here. Han casually picked up a tool and began to fiddle with the hyperdrive. "So, speaking of Jade...have you seen her lately?"  
  
Although Force sensitive, Luke needed no mystical powers to pick-up on the other's tone. He knew Han well, they were, after all, brothers in all practical senses. "Nope, haven't seen her in weeks," he affirmed wondering where this was leading. "What's the sudden interest in Mara?"  
  
Suddenly guarded, and Luke had to hide the smirk as Han unintentionally tried to shield his thoughts as he casually offered, "Oh, no interest at all. Can't a guy make small talk?"  
  
Now Luke did smile. If only his brother knew how good he was at blocking the 'hokey religion' he always professed to disbelieve. "Sure, small talk is always good, but with you, there's usually an objective. Out with it. Why are you asking about when I last saw Mara?"  
  
Suppressing a grimace, he thought, 'What was it with these Skywalkers? They always know when I'm hiding something.' He pursed his lips together as he looked at the floor rubbing an invisible smudge from the deck with the toe of his boot. "There's no easy way to say this...Mara is pregnant."  
  
A snort escaped Luke's lips as he grinned at his friend's latest joke. His smile faded as he realized Han was completely serious. "How do you know that?" He whispered.  
  
Sheepishly Han returned, "I overheard Karrde and Ghent talking. Look, Kid," he tried to sound comforting, "I normally wouldn't talk of such things. After all, it's Mara's business. But from the sound of things, she' not going to tell anyone anything any time soon. I figured you should know, In case..." he trailed off.  
  
"In case what?" Luke challenged.  
  
"Well I, that is we, Leia and me, were kinda wondering, hoping, that is, that the baby is, um, well yours?"  
  
Luke shook his head sadly as Han's news began to sink in. A sick feeling threatened to consume him leaving him feeling weak.  
  
"How do you know? I mean, haven't you and she....?" Han inquired.  
  
"No, never," Luke quietly admitted. Although he couldn't understand it, this news of Han's greatly saddened him. 'Why is that?' He wondered to himself. Quickly his subconscious sent the answer, 'Because you love her and now you've waited too long. She's found someone else.'  
  
Han, not knowing what to say as he observed the kid's obvious sorrow, placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he offered.  
  
Luke sighed in response not trusting his voice. Finally he tried, "I guess Mara has been keeping a secret. I wonder who it could be?"  
  
Han nodded. "Yeah, well, we kinda thought, perhaps, Lando? You've seen how interested he is in her."  
  
Anger and guilt rose in Luke. First the anger, 'How could he? How could Lando do this to me?' He questioned himself. The guilt replaced the anger as he chastised, 'No, Lando is my friend. He's a good man. If Mara chose him, then I will be happy for them.' But he couldn't quite get rid of the hurt he felt. Why should he feel so betrayed? Why did he feel such anger? Why did he wait so long?  
  
"Lando huh? Wow, wonder what he'll do about it?" Luke pondered aloud.  
  
Han gave him a patient look. "It's Lando," he declared, as if the mere mention of the name gave the answer.  
  
"Look, Han, I think I'll finish this hyperdrive tomorrow. I just remembered something I need to do."  
  
Han smiled offering belief in the lie. "Okay Kid, give me a call if you, ah, need any more help, with the hyperdrive, that is. Or, anything else," he replied, not wanting to add further embarrassment to his brother's feelings.  
  
As Han walked away, Luke gave him an absentminded wave. If Lando were the father of Mara's baby, then Luke needed to find out what Calrissian planned to do about it. 'Will he marry her?' He wondered. A seed of hope embedded itself in his heart. 'Maybe he'll panic and run off.' Luke scolded himself again. As much as he wanted to protect and care for Mara and her baby as his own wife and child, he couldn't dismiss his friend's feelings. No, he'd give Lando a chance, at least one chance. Yes, that sounded right...acceptable. But first, he would need to find Lando and discern just what his intentions were toward Mara.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Next post chps. 8 and 9..... 


	5. chp 8 & 9

Author's Note: You guys are so great. You make my day with all your wonderful comments. There will be 2 posts after this one. Chapter 10 is the last chapter. Then the very short epilogue will be the last post. Hope you enjoy this postie! Jayden  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucas films and Timothy Zahn. I am making no money nor claiming any rights to characters.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight: Leia and Mara  
  
Leia walked with purpose through the city as a smile crept to her face. She had used the Force to try to track Mara and found her in a cafe'. Finally some of Luke's teachings were paying off. She didn't allow herself to believe that she never would have found her if Mara had chosen to shield herself from Leia. Instead, when she had reached out with the Force to Mara, she had felt a gentle pull in Jade's direction.  
  
The former princess came to Mara's table and sat down without invite. Jade's brows rose in question as it was not Leia's usual behavior. The red head suppressed a frown realizing the visit had a solemn purpose. "Leia, what a nice surprise. How are things in the counseling world?" The green eyed woman decided to attempt to deflect the new comer's intentions.  
  
Not one to be diverted, the councilor decided to use the direct approach with Mara. "I know about the pregnancy," she established.  
  
Confusion crossed Mara's face as she struggled to understand her friend's purpose. Unknown to her, in Leia's mind she rationalized Mara's outward show of puzzlement as her shock that Leia had discovered   
  
her secret. However, Mara's intellect finally came to the conclusion that Leia was speaking of the vornskr baby. Still more confusing was why the Chief of State of the New Republic would be interested in vornskrs.  
  
Finally Mara responded, "How did you find out about that?"  
  
"It really doesn't matter, does it? What I'm concerned about is what you plan to do?"  
  
Dumbfounded Mara stared at the former princess. "What do you mean 'what do I plan to do'? I plan to do nothing. It's not my problem."   
  
"How can you say that? Don't you want the baby?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Mara asked credulously. "Why would I want one of those?"  
  
Leia was flabbergasted. She had expected some hesitation on Mara's part, but nothing like this. Her usual high regard for her friend began to falter. Trying to grasp any shred of hope, she decided Jade was merely frightened. After all, she was pretty much alone. "Mara, perhaps you haven't thought this through. What would be so bad about having one?"  
  
Mara pushed back her impatience. Skywalker was always scolding her on her lack of patience, that and her temper, she thought fondly. "What's good? They're noisy, they eat a lot, they're messy, they get big, they're expensive, they're temperamental...I could go on if you like."  
  
Leia took a deep breath mustering all the forbearance she usually reserved for Borsk Fey'lya, "But Mara, you're thinking only of the unpleasant parts. Haven't you given any though to the good things you'd be getting"  
  
"What good things?" Now really, this was getting to be like some sort Jedi trial of patience.  
  
"Like hugs and kisses and holding them close to you. Their sweet little faces filled with wonderful smiles that light up the room; and the trust, Mara. They look to you with complete trust and love. It doesn't matter what you look like in the morning, they're just glad you're there to feed and hold them..."  
  
Mara interrupted before her guest really got going as a mental picture of Leia cuddling with a baby vornskr permeated her thoughts. "Gee, I didn't know you felt this way. Maybe you want one for yourself."  
  
Annoyance finally displayed in Leia's voice. "What about Luke?" She demanded.  
  
Confused, Mara answered, "I'm pretty sure there's more than one. Skywalker can probably have one too, but I can't imagine why he would want one. I don't think they like Jedi."  
  
Exasperated Leia retorted, "Why wouldn't Luke want one? And, why would you think they don't like Jedi? Maybe they'll be Jedi?"   
  
Amusement shown on Mara's face as she envisioned a Force sensitive vornskr, holding a light saber with its tail, as it growled and hissed at all the other Jedi students in Luke's academy. "Now that would be something. Look, do you want one or not? I have to get going."  
  
Anger began to seep out as Leia declared, "If you don't want them, I'll take them. I can't believe you could be so cold Mara. I know you're not the motherly type, but this is carrying it a bit far...." Unable to finish the rest of her retort, Leia stood up from the table. She took a deep breath and ran through a few mental relaxation techniques her brother had taught her as the other woman looked on speechless of the former princess' unaccustomed outburst.   
  
Finally able to control her temper, Leia began to rationalize her friend's lack of concern for the unborn babies. Perhaps she was terrified at the prospect of becoming a mother. She wasn't the nurturing type after all. With a new found understanding, the Chief of State added, "Look Mara, just don't do anything hasty. If you want to talk, please, call me." And with those last appeal, she left the cafe'.  
  
Mara gaped at her as she left the building. 'Someone definitely needs to cut off her caf intake,' she thought to herself. Shaking her head in bewilderment, she laid some credits on the table and headed to her ship. It was time to get her new computer online.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nine: Luke and Lando  
  
Two figures stood at opposing ends of an empty palace corridor. Accusingly, they stared at one another. Once they had been allies, friends even, but those days seemed so long ago. Slowly, purposely, they began to walk toward each other. One was clad in black with a floor length matching cloak. With his back erect and his piercing blue eyes radiating determination, he held a commanding presence that few would be brave enough to challenge. However, the second man was not one easily intimidated. He walked with grace, his steps even and uniform casting an demeanor of refinement. His cape was tossed casually behind his shoulders, but it fell around him as he finally stopped at his destination in front of his rival. The two men stared at one other, each silently daring the other to speak first. Although both held a considerable amount of anger and regret, each desired to reach a resolution to their dilemma.   
  
The caped one spoke first. "I believe congratulations are in order," he begrudgingly offered to the man in the cloak.  
  
Mentally placing his anger in check as he assumed the other was provoking him to extend some sort of glad tiding, Luke obliged, "Congratulations, I guess. Are you happy?" Although he couldn't explain why, somehow knowing the other's response to his query was very important to him.  
  
Lando shrugged. "What can I say? I never expected this."  
  
Nodding with false encouragement for the other to continue, Luke privately rebuked his pal's lack of responsibility to prevent the predicament in the first place. Aloud he said, "Yes, it's quite a surprise."  
  
Annoyed at what he perceived as the Jedi's inept attempt to downplay and avoid the topic at hand, Lando's voice was a bit harsher than intended as he inquired, "So what happens now? What will you do?"  
  
Luke noted the subtle demand at the other's question. With anger clearly registering in his eyes, he retorted, "I'll stay away of course. You can have Mara. Marry her for all I care."  
  
"Me?" The other uttered in astonishment. Who would have thought Luke Skywalker, lone master of the long honorable Jedi knights, would be one to abandon a woman in the family way. With a new found disgust Lando added with a caviler approach, "You won't marry her? Don't you feel responsible?"  
  
"Why would I?" He demanded. Did Lando really mean to imply that good old Luke would once again save the day and come running to the rescue? Wasn't it enough he all but gave up any shred of private life he might have for the needs of others? Was he now expected to care for the woman that Lando had had his fun with and now would reject, as the prospect of becoming a father was too much work? Strangely enough, Luke found himself praying to the God of gods that Lando indeed had intended this, as the prospect of becoming Mara's partner in life appealed to him greatly.   
  
Incredulously Lando gawked opened mouthed at the Jedi. It was true; Luke was going to just act as if nothing were amiss. "I might have known you'd be this way," he accused as he finally felt he had found a new understanding of his former friend."  
  
"And what way is that? Do you expect me to sweep in and take care of the predicament you've placed yourself in? It's your fault Mara is pregnant, not mine. Perhaps you might have considered the consequences when you pursued her so adamantly."  
  
Confusion replaced anger on Lando's face. "Wait a minute," he implored. "Luke, do you think Mara's baby is mine?"  
  
"Isn't it?" Luke asked as he began to share his friend's puzzlement.  
  
Shaking his head, Lando affirmed, "No, it's isn't. I thought you and Mara....well, I mean, I thought that the baby was yours."  
  
"No," Luke admitted. "It's not mine either."  
  
Not fully convinced, Lando continued his inquiry, "But aren't you and Mara...? Haven't you and she...?"  
  
"No," was all Luke would offer.  
  
"Never?" Lando asked in shock.  
  
"No, 'Never'!" He stated emphatically. 'Why did everyone find that so hard to believe?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Well then, if it's not you, and it's not me, it must be someone else," Lando pieced together aloud. A sly smile crossed his face as his features displayed reassurance. "No wonder she never went out with me." Noticing the Luke's raised brow at that comment, he quickly added, "With us...no wonder she never went out with us. That is neither me or you, not us together."  
  
Now finding himself grinning at his pal's babbling, he clasped him on the back. "I guess she found someone else." Then he added as a thought came to him, "Are you okay?"  
  
Snorting out a laugh, Lando assured, "I'm fine. I've wanted to date Mara for a long while, but I've never gotten too close to her." Noticing the tight stoic expression on his friend's face, he gently asked, "How 'bout you, Luke? You okay?"   
  
When Luke didn't answer right away, Lando offered a guess. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
Luke nodded hesitantly in response.  
  
As Lando watched his friend, flashes of glory days past through is mind: Bespin, Jabba's sail barge, the Ewok village. They had been through a lot together. Luke had lost a lot in battle, much more than he himself had lost. He deserved some happiness, if he could find it.   
  
"Look, Luke, I don't know what's going on with Jade, but if you want to pursue a relationship with her, I won't stand in the way. Besides, it's time I admit the truth. If Mara wanted me, she wouldn't have held out so long. Go and talk to her. Find out what's going on; if she's all right."  
  
Lando stuck his hand out to Luke in an offer of reconciliation and forgiveness. Without hesitation, Luke took it. They parted as friends once more, and perhaps their friendship had grown some that day.   
  
------------------------------------------ 


	6. chp 10

Author's Note: What can I say? You guys are awesome. Here's the last chapter, but I will post the very short epilogue on 1-25-04. Jayden  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucas films and Timothy Zahn. I am making no money nor claiming any rights to characters.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten: Luke and Mara  
  
"Sith spit!" The young woman cursed as she fiddled with her latest addition to her pride and joy, the Jade's Fire. The new computer Ghent had installed was suppose to make the ship twice as efficient and boost power in the hyper drive by 12%, but the asinine, temperamental programming unit was a testy thing that seemed bent on trying the limits of the red-head's patience.   
  
Adding another curse, Mara chucked the small holo light across the hull. She had been working in the cramp, dark cabinet underneath the computer, fiddling with all the intricate wiring. For some reason, a connection was not being made between the mother board of the new computer and the mainframe of the ship. So absorbed in her project, she failed to sense the presence of the Jedi Master standing in the hatchway of the bridge.  
  
"Tsk tsk," Luke scolded. "That's really no way for a Jedi to talk Mara. One will think you have no patience."  
  
Jumping a little in surprise, an embarrassed Mara turned to her unannounced visitor. "Skywalker! One of these days I just may reinstate my death mark on you."  
  
"Ah, yes, but then you'd miss me. Besides Mara, who would you torture and harass if not me?," he teased.  
  
"Hah! I'd find someone," she assured him.  
  
"Maybe, but would he be able to give as good as he got?  
  
A smile formed on her beautiful face. "Well then, maybe I'll let you live...just this once. What are you doing anyway? I thought you'd be on Yavin."  
  
"Can't a guy visit his pal when he's in town?" He asked.  
  
Although his face held perfect innocence, but Mara was not fooled. With a sigh she pointed out, "Skywalker, you are about as subtle as I am delicate. Out with it. What's your real motive for coming here?"  
  
Suddenly realizing the enormity of the task he had placed before himself, Luke hesitated before answering. He wasn't sure how to begin this sort of conversation with a woman so determinedly independent. In the end, he decided to be blunt. "I heard about the baby."  
  
Mara was confused briefly, and then she remember to whom she was talking. Luke Skywalker, former commander of the Rogue Squadron and a die-hard pilot at heart, of course he had found about her new computer and was dying to find out what it could do. Only he, and maybe Solo, would refer to any addition to a ship as a "baby". Not that she didn't understand this, after all, the Jade's Fire was, in all practicalities, her baby.  
  
"Yeah, I've been assured that once it was in, I'd love it, but now I'm not so sure. It's been nothing but trouble," Mara admitted.  
  
His heart filled with sympathy as he gently inquired, "Have you though about what you plan to do with it?"   
  
Mara shrugged, "I guess I'll keep it. It'd be too much work to get rid of it now."  
  
Although shocked at her callous demeanor, he squelched any outward show of disapproval. With a practiced patience, he questioned, "Won't you need some help if you keep it?"  
  
Annoyance crossed her features. "And why would I need any help?"   
  
"Well, it's just that, ah, well, don't you think you might need a man to help out with...things?" He   
  
fumbled out.  
  
Clearly angry, Mara retorted, "I can do anything a man can do, and better too."  
  
"Well, it's a man who got this whole thing started." He had had enough dancing around the subject. He desperately needed to know who the baby's father was.  
  
"Ghent may have done the initial programming and installation, but I've done the rest."  
  
"Ghent?" He couldn't even begin to conceal his shock. He stared open mouthed at her for a full minute, as he tried to comprehend her words. Finally he confessed, "I never thought you and he would do something like this."  
  
"Why not? We both work for Karrde and Ghent didn't mind helping. When I told him what I wanted to do, he was more than willing. In fact, I think he was pretty excited. I offered to pay him, but he wouldn't accept anything. He said he was glad to do it and offered to do any fine tweaking I might need in the future."  
  
Luke was caught between being dumbfounded and appalled. "You offered to pay him? Mara!" He struggled to come to terms with her admission. "Why didn't you just ask me?"  
  
"I didn't think you knew how,"  
  
His eyes opened wide with indignation and his mouth again dropped open in surprise. "Of course I know how! It may have been a while, but that's not something one forgets!" He all but yelled.  
  
Noticing her friend's obvious upset, she tried to soothe him. "I'm sorry. Look, you can help on the next one, all right?"  
  
"THE NEXT ONE? What about this one?"  
  
"I told you I have it handled Luke. Try and calm down. Really, you're making too much of this."  
  
Taking a deep breath and calling upon the Force to relax him, Luke implored her to understand. "Mara, I just don't think you've thought this all through."  
  
"What's to think through?" Privately she added, 'Really, Skywalker was getting out of control. What was it with him anyway?'  
  
"What if it's Force sensitive? Have you considered that?" He challenged.  
  
Mara would have laughed if not for the serious look on his face. She was beginning to worry. Skywalker was becoming irrational and almost obsessive. Attempting to calm him, she offered, "I don't think that's even possible, Luke."  
  
"How do you know? It could happen."  
  
"Then I'll let you train it." She smiled, hopping to ease his tension.  
  
Annoyed, he rebuked, "That's not funny, Mara." For once, the woman didn't seem to have a clever retort. As Luke looked into her jade eyes, he came to a decision. He had almost lost any possibility of a life with her when he first heard of the baby, now he wasn't about to allow this second chance to slip by him. It was finally time to tell her how he felt before it was too late.   
  
Without warning, Luke reached out and gently took Mara's hands in his own. He steered her to a nearby chair and guided her to sit down. He then kneeled before and spoke from his heart. "Mara, I can't deny I wasn't hurt when I found out about you and Ghent. I want you to be happy, but in light of everything, I feel it's time I told you of my true feelings for you. Mara....I love you. I think I've always loved you. Certainly I've always been drawn to you. I feel closer to you than any other person I've ever encountered. I understand that you don't return my sentiments, but perhaps you will, one day. Marry me. Do it for the baby, before he's born. I love you, and I will love your child as my own." He fell silent, waiting for her response.  
  
If Mara had not been sitting down, she would have fallen to the floor. His words spun in her head echoing the main points repeatedly. "'Love.....Marry......Baby." Finally a single word squeaked from her lips, "Huh?". She seemed completely flabbergasted.  
  
Cautiously, Luke reached up and traced her cheek with his thumb. When she didn't immediately slap it away, his hand cupped her face. He drew her closer to him. His stare bore into her eyes, daring her to look away. "I said 'I love you,' Mara," he repeated as he slowly closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers.   
  
Wide eyed, Mara gasped, but her eyes remained transfixed on his face. Her heart was racing and her body felt on fire. Her eyes caressed the outline of his lips and without thought, she leaned toward him initiating another kiss. Luke responded with vigor as he pressed on with eagerness. His hand reached up behind her head to draw her closer as his other hand found it's way to the side of her hip.   
  
Mara leaded into the kiss, allowing her body to give in to the temptation she had so long denied herself Suddenly, a red flag seemed to shoot up in her mind. 'BABY!' Her inner thoughts screamed. Mara pulled away. She seemed to be panting, trying to catch her breath. The lust that radiated in her eyes was marred with confusion. "What baby?" She fumbled out.  
  
At first Luke was puzzled at the meaning of her question. Realization dawned on him as he tried to push back his desire. "Yours and Ghent's." He leaned forward attempting to recapture her lips again.  
  
Mara pushed him back. "What are you talking about?" She demanded.  
  
"The baby you are going to have." Noticing the bewilderment on her face, he continued, "I told you, I knew about the baby. I know you're pregnant."  
  
"What?" She stammered out. "I'm not pregnant!" She all but shrieked.   
  
Baffled, Luke questioned, "What do you mean you're not pregnant. We've been talking about the baby for 10 minutes."  
  
"I thought you meant my computer." Observing the lack of comprehension on his face, she added, "I assumed you were referring to the Fire's new computer as 'my baby', because you are so into ships and piloting."  
  
Shaking his head, Luke responded, "No, I meant the baby baby." After a pause, he asked, "So, you're not pregnant?"  
  
"No! Why would you even think that?"  
  
"Han overheard Ghent and Talon talking about the baby," he acknowledged.  
  
Mara seemed lost in thought as she contemplated his words. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she came to some sort of understanding. A giggle escaped her mouth. She pressed her lips tightly together trying to suppress another giggle. It was no use. The second giggle turned into a laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand, but that to was in vein. She began to laugh whole heartily. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as her shoulders shook in rhythm to her laughter which had become inaudible.   
  
Luke stared at her bewildered. After a few minutes, she seemed to regain some composure, but when she looked up at him, she had tears running down her cheeks. Squelching another laugh, she managed to get out, "I'm not pregnant; Karrde's pet vornskr is. They must have been talking about it." A new fit overtook her now accompanied by an occasional snort. She managed to control it more quickly this time as she squeaked out, "...and Solo thought they meant me. Now I know why Leia was so mad at me. She must think I'm pregnant too?" She looked at Luke in question.   
  
He nodded in answer. "And you," she continued, fighting another attack. " 'Of course I know how! It may have been a while, but that's not something one forgets!' " She repeated his earlier words causing him to redden brightly, but seeing the unaccustomed mirth in her eyes, he too joined the laughter.  
  
As their mirth died down, the smile on Mara's face began to waver. She studied Luke's face as if searching for an answer. "That's why all the talk of love and marriage; you thought I was pregnant and you were going to save me," she deduced.   
  
Now offered an escape to his promises of undying love, Luke considered telling his friend that she was right. After all, she had not professed that she returned that same affection. His strongest argument for not admitting his feelings for Mara previously had always been the fear of losing the closeness they shared. She had become the only person he felt truly understood him. It would be a shame to lose that camaraderie to awkward encounters. However, he had always been truthful with her, and he would continue to be now as well.  
  
"No I didn't come here to save you. I wanted to see if you were all right. The declaration of love was for my own selfish reasons. I was afraid I would lose you to someone else. When I found there might still be a chance for us, I took it. I love you, Mara. Now, we can pretend it didn't happen, that you don't know, but it won't go away. I will always love you just as I always have."  
  
Mara felt mere words couldn't express the overwhelming awe she was feeling in at that moment. He loved her. He, Luke Skywalker, war hero, loved her, The Emperor's Hand. How she had longed for this. How afraid she was that it would never happen. But, here he was, offering his love, putting his heart in her hands, just has he had his life years ago. Trust Luke to always have faith in her to do the right thing. Something stirred in Mara she had never felt before...completion. Luke completed her. Action always was her calling card, so without thought, she pulled him into a fierce embrace and kissed him full and hard on the mouth. She sent the love she felt for him through the Force. He must have understood, because he returned her kiss in kind and then some.  
  
When the kiss ended, an elated Luke teased, "I guess you don't want to pretend, huh?"  
  
Smiling she shook her head.  
  
"Do you want to go and tell the others about the baby you're not having?"  
  
"Not now, Farmboy. Let's just stay here and you can fix my hyperdrive."  
  
"I didn't know your hyperdrive was broken too," he replied puzzled.  
  
Mara gave him a deviant grin. "It's not," she confessed as she took his hand and began to lead him toward the sleeping compartment.   
  
"Ah Miss Jade, now that's the way a Jedi should talk, " he admonished. He followed her for just so long until he stopped and swept her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. She would have protested, but he saw to it that her lips were otherwise occupied.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
note: Epilogue coming..... 


	7. Epilogue

Again, thank you to everyone. Your replies make my day. And now, finally, here's the epi.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Epilogue:   
  
Later that evening the gang sat around the Solo residence laughing about the day's events. Everyone seemed quite surprised when told the about the misunderstanding between Mara and the vornskr. Han's reaction was by far the best. He had actually turned red. No one had ever seen him blush before, except maybe Leia, thus it created a roar of hysterics from the crowd at Han's expense. For once, he was struck silent. He just stood before everyone opening and closing his mouth, searching for a witty retort that wouldn't come.   
  
Still more surprising to everyone was Luke and Mara's sudden, yet subtle displays of affection. Their casual caresses and lingering stares were not wasted on anyone, but all seemed inclined to make a pretense of allowing the new lovers to believe their secret was undiscovered. It might have worked, had it not been for Leia, who's smile seemed to gush with happiness whenever she looked at Luke and Mara. So wrapped up in the fun of the evening, no one took notice that two members of the usual posse were absent.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two droids walked through the city as the sun set. The taller, golden rod shape was speaking. "Oh my, Artoo, we just made it. The nice sales lady said our ad would go out in tomorrow's edition."   
  
He listed to the smaller dome shaped droid beep a response and then affirmed, "Of course I'm sure we did the right thing. Trader Jade will be most grateful of our help."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Intergalactic Inquirer Issue 13  
  
Classified Section  
  
Wanted: Husband for a former imperial, Force strong, pregnant assassin. Must be able to stand up for self, possess strong piloting skills, and know how to take a punch . Experience in the trading franchise a plus. Jedi Masters need not apply. 


End file.
